Change
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: Misaki was a normal girl until she discovered that she's being hunted by Hollows. Will she remain her normal self or will she choose to become a Shinigami? And if she does will she find her true heritage in the Soul Society? Oneshot that has been continued :), I don't own Bleach or its characters, just Misaki
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot, I may continue this depends if I like my OC enough and if I get enough requests. I know, I have a thing for Bleach Fanfics...Anyway please R&amp;R, favorite and follow!**

**Info on my OC**

Name: Misaki Hashimoto (Misaki means Beautiful Blossom and Hashimoto means Base of Bridge)  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Pale blond wavy hair with lilac highlights, pale skin and lilac eyes. She's small with a slim build and often wears dresses or skirts. Her favorite colours are black and pale blue  
Personality: Kind, dutiful but fiercely protective of those she holds dear

**Story**

Misaki walked slowly to Karakura High School, the spring breeze teased her wavy pale blond hair with lilac highlights out of its ponytail, letting the it cascade to her shoulders. Sighing a little, Misaki returned her hair to its ponytail and hiked the grey shoulder bag higher on her left shoulder. She continued walking humming a little to herself. Her dad was working in the centre of Tokyo and her mother was in Nagasaki as she had always been after the split. Misaki as usual was alone as her father would only come home on the holidays he was provided. Which meant a few days at Christmas and if she was very lucky, her birthday and then summer in Nagasaki. She sighed, at least summer was nearly here.

Behind her, she felt a wave of something wash over her. She turned her head slightly and saw a slender woman with dark skin, golden eyes and purple hair in a ponytail running towards her. Misaki's eyes widened when she saw the blood on her orange jumper. The woman, grabbed her arm and dragged her into a nearby alley way

"Hey!" Misaki shouted "Let me go!"

The woman put her finger in front of her lips, signaling to be quiet. Misaki bit her lip and followed the woman's golden gaze to a strange black and white creature with a hole in the centre of its chest. Misaki's whole body froze and the woman dragged her deeper into the shadows. The thing, creature, shrieked and Misaki felt her whole body shake in fear. The woman licked her lips once and turned to her

"I want you to stay here, if anything comes here, scream okay?"

Misaki nodded and the woman jumped out, she moved in a blur as she threw powerful kicks and punches, the thing shrieked and flailed but the woman showed no mercy as she continued to attack the creature. It lifted one of its arms, which extended into a serrated edged knife. Misaki stared in horror as the woman narrowly dodged the swings and threw attacks of her own. Soon, she got past the creature's guards, her palm smashed right into its face making its strange mask-like face smash into pieces. It fell to the ground, dead. The woman wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before turning to Misaki

"Are you okay?"

Misaki nodded "Ar-e y-you?"

"Yep" she sighed before grabbing Misaki's wrist "But, I gotta get you out of here before more of those things start to come after you"

"W-What?!"

"Those creatures, Hollows, they're gonna continue to come after you so, due to a favor to an old friend, I've gotta protect you"

Before Misaki could ask who, she felt herself being picked up and the whole world passed by in a flash. Suddenly she was outside a normal looking shop. Misaki jumped off the woman's back and almost fell over

"You'll get used to it" she smirked

Misaki nodded weakly and followed her into the shop,

"Kisuke!" she shouted "I brought the girl"

A man came out to greet them, he had a dark green suit, a black coat with a diamond pattern at the hem, a green and white stripy hat with messy blonde hair sticking out underneath and clogs. A fan was in front of his mouth

"Oh, Misaki-chan is here already? I thought you would've been longer"

"You think so little of me?" the woman asked, an eyebrow raised

"No no, I'm just" he thought hard "Pleasantly surprised"

The woman muttered something under her breath and the man came over to Misaki and shook her hand

"Hello! I'm Kisuke Urahara and this woman is Yoruichi Shihoin" he said in a sing-song voice

"Misaki Hashimoto" Misaki said as she shook his hand unsurely "May I ask what's going on?"

"Oh of course, only natural. You're being hunted!"

"What? Why?" Misaki asked, her voice shaking

"Because you are very important, that's all you need to know"

"What do I do if those, Hollow, things are hunting me?"

"You either stay here with us for the rest of your life or you become a Shinigami"

"A what?"

"A Shinigami is a person who sends souls to the Soul Society, they do this using either Zanjutsu; Art of the Sword, Kido; Demon Arts or Hakuda; White Hits"

Misaki hated being useless, if she became a Shinigami, she would be able to protect herself

"I'll become a Shinigami" she blurted

"Good choice, though I warn you, after this, there is no turning back" Urahara said suddenly turning serious

Misaki nodded, determination written on her face

He turned around "Follow me"

Misaki followed him, without looking back, knowing her life would never be the same again.

* * *

**A few months later**

Misaki crouched on the rooftop, her black shihakusho tied with a black obi belt fluttered in the autumn wind, her fingerless black tekko covered her hand and her hair was in two low pigtails secured with black ribbons. On her side was a katana in its scabbard, her zanpakuto. She watched the Hollow that was hunting her, it resembled some kind of snake. She drew her zanpakuto with its long silver blade, black guard and ivy hilt before jumping to the ground. She landed in a crouched position, her blade pointing upward. The Hollow turned its head

"Oh, just the person I've been looking for"

She stood up and pointed the blade at him "Tsuta no majo o yuwaku"

The blade turned a dark ivy green, before extending and wrapping itself around the Hollow. When the Hollow began to struggle, large blades resembling thorns, slid out of the original blade, stabbing and weakening the Hollow. The thorn-like blades then liquidized and spread throughout the Hollow's body. The Hollow began to struggle as Misaki explained

"Those blades turned into a strong poison, you'll be dead in moments"

"Da...mn...y...you...ou.." the Hollow gasped before becoming still

Misaki's zanpakuto returned to its true form and she withdrew it. Quickly with shunpo, Misaki fled the scene and returned home and to her Gigai. She was no longer the girl she was a few months ago, that Misaki was scared and weak. The new Misaki was strong and nothing was gonna change that. Ever

**Tada! Whether you like it or hate it please review. Thank you for reading!**

**Tsuta no majo o yuwaku = Ensnare Ivy Witch**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I've decided to continue the story! I got a few ideas ahead though any ideas or suggestions are welcome! Please enjoy and translations are at the bottom for those who need it**

**Misaki's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, I groaned inwardly when I saw the time; 7:30. I rolled off the futon and patted into the kitchen in bare feet, my hair still in two loose plaits and long t-shirt with some band on it that stopped around my mid-thigh. I yawned as I entered the kitchen  
"Morning Yoruichi"  
I opened my eyes to see a man I didn't recognise standing next to her in a Captain's haori, my cheeks burned red when I realised my lack of clothing in front of a Captain! A freaking Captain of the Gotei 13!  
"Good morning, Misaki I presume?"  
I nodded, not trusting my mouth, he sighed  
"I'm Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Squad, I'm here to collect you and bring you to the Soul Society, even though this is not a job for a Captain"  
I stared dumbstruck "Um, Misaki Hashimoto, Captain Kuchiki" I said eventually with a bow of my head  
"Hmph" he muttered looking me up and down before clearing his throat "We leave tomorrow"

* * *

I ran to my room, threw on a pair of jeans and a lilac t-shirt with cherry blossoms on it before dragging a brush through my hair and tying it into pigtails. I quickly slipped on some socks and returned to the kitchen where Yoruichi was trying hard not to laugh  
"Well, good start for you Misaki"  
I groaned "He won't mention it will he?"  
She shrugged as I sat down and began eating the rice porridge. Even though it was early, the air was muggy and dry. I was meant to be in Nagasaki but my mom cancelled the trip for some reason or other so Yoruichi invited me to train at Urahara's, like a summer camp. Summer camp of hell. Yoruichi sat across the table and leaned back in her chair with her arms folded  
"I wonder if they'll recruit you"  
"Who?"  
"The Gotei 13"  
Then the realisation hit me, I was going to the Soul Society! I almost choked on my porridge  
"You think they'll make me a proper Shinigami?"  
"Maybe, your strong enough and you've got the ability to do Bankai, I'll come with and keep an eye on you, okay?"  
I nodded, I liked Yoruichi, she was kinda like an older sister to me and she saved my life once.

* * *

After breakfast, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Captain Kuchiki discussed about tomorrow's trip, I had got the day off so I spent it wisely. Going outside, I dialled my mom's number and she picked up on the third ring  
"Hey sweetie" she sounded tired and harassed  
"Hey mom" I said brightly "Look I'm going to the beach for a few days with my friends, so I paid the latest bills and so on"  
"Okay sweetie, have fun I gotta go so bye love you"  
"Love you too mom" I said but she already hung up, I dialled in my dad's number  
"Haruka Hashimoto speaking"  
"Hey dad!" I said brightly "How's work?"  
"Hi Misaki, sorry this isn't a great time, I'll call you later, okay? Bye"  
"B-" I began but he already hung up

* * *

I lay on my futon, watching my leg stretch in the air and fall down again. It was so bloody boring, all my books and sketch pads were at home, my phone had no battery and I wasn't allowed to leave the premises. God I felt I was going to die of boredom. I closed my eyes and began humming one of my favourite songs in my head, hoping that their bloody meeting would end soon.

* * *

After two hours, Yoruichi came in  
"Misaki, change if plans, we go tonight"  
I sat up, propped on my elbows "Why?"  
"There's been reports of a mass of Hollows, trying to get into the human world. We believe they're after you"  
I stood up "I'll go get my things"  
"No, you'll only need your Soul, Kisuke will mind your body while you're gone"  
I nodded and followed her down to the underground room where Kisuke was waiting  
"Ah Misaki, time to leave your body"  
I closed my eyes and felt the stick hit my chest, my soul slid out and I blinked a few times, getting used to the adjustments. I stood up straight as Captain Kuchiki walked in, he drew his zanpakutō, held it in front of him and twisted it like a key. The doorway opened and I turned to Yoruichi  
"Ready to go?"  
She shook her head "I can't go I'm afraid, I'll join you later. Byakuya will look after you"  
I hugged her "Until then"  
"Until then" she said as she hugged me back  
I pulled out and nodded to Kisuke and Tessai  
"Thank you"  
They nodded back and I stood next to Captain Kuchiki  
"You can do Shunpō?"  
I nodded, according to Yoruichi I was quite good at it too  
"Try and keep up" he instructed  
I nodded again and just about heard him say  
"Go"  
Before we both ran through the gate. I think I was faster than he anticipated, as he sped up a little. Soon I began to see the exit and increased my speed to get there. I skidded to a halt as I got out of the gate, Captain Kuchiki just stopped, looking as though he had done nothing  
"Oh, so this is the new one, eh?" a strange male voice called out, though I nearly shook from the strength if his spiritual pressure "The little lamb about to be sent off into battle"  
I turned and saw a tall and terrifying man, he had a wide manic smile, hair that stuck up in angles, an eyepatch over his left eye and his shirt open to show his scarred chest. Captain Kuchiki, If anything, looked bored  
"Captain Zaraki, this girl is to be made an officer in the Gotei 13, please refrain from harassing her too much as she is still a child"  
"Oh great another child prodigy" Captain Zaraki muttered  
I bowed and politely said  
"I am Misaki Hash-"  
"Whatever" Captain Zaraki waved his hand "I don't care about a little girl who can't kill"  
I felt Tsuta no mojo shake in fury at that. Captain Kuchiki turned on his heel and I followed him, looking in wonder at the Soul society the whole way. It was almost like a traditional Japanese town of sort, filled with samurai. Captain Kuchiki seemed to know his way so I stuck close to him, fearing I'd get lost otherwise. He stopped outside a building with the kanji for one painted above the door  
"You are to go inside, Head Captain will give you further instructions" he informed  
I bowed "Thank you Captain Kuchiki"  
He didn't reply as he left. Another Shinigami, led me into an office where an old man with a scarred forehead sat behind a desk  
"Good evening, miss Hashimoto"  
"Good evening Head Captain. Thank you for welcoming me into the Soul Society" I bowed  
He bowed his head slightly "Of course, take a seat"  
I sat at the other side of the desk and he began  
"According to all sources of information miss Hashimoto, you are quite gifted at Zanjutsu, Kidō, Shunpō and Hakuda. Therefore I see you would be a usual member of the Gotei 13. I believe that if you work hard, you can accomplish Bankai and even rank as a Captain or a Lieutenant at the very least. Though I hear your spiritual pressure attracts Hollows a many, does it not?"  
"Yes Head Captain it does"  
"Hmm, that is most unfortunate though I guess with some training, you can learn to control it. Tomorrow there is a Captains meeting which I want you to attend, for the meantime I leave you in Captain Unohana care. She is waiting at the fourth squad barracks for you, my subordinate will lead you there"  
I nodded "Aregetō goziamasu Head Captain"  
He nodded once and returned to his paperwork as the same Shinigami from before led me though the Soul Society and to the fourth squad barracks. Two woman were waiting outside for me. The one in a Captains haori had thick black hair braided down her front and a kind motherly expression. The second girl had grey hair though was young and a badge on her arm. I bowed when I saw them  
"Good evening, Captain Unohana, I am Misaki Hashimoto"  
Captain Unohana smiled  
"Good evening, this is my lieutenant, Isane, I hope you will enjoy your time here miss Hashimoto"  
I nodded "Hai, aregetō"  
They then led me inside and into a small spare room with a single bed and table, on the bed was a white kimono. I smiled  
"Aregetō goziamasu, Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Isane"  
They both bowed their heads slightly and left me in the room. I quickly change into the kimono and lie on the bed, looking at the night sky of the soul society. I smile and yawn sleepily, wandering what lays ahead of me here.

**Tada! I hope you guys enjoyed! And as promised, here are the translations**

**Zanjutsu, Kidō, Shunpō and Hakuda- Art of the sword, Demon magic/way, flashstep and hand to hand combat basically**

**Aregetō goziamasu- Thank you very much**

**Hai, aregetō- Yes, thank you**


End file.
